


The First Time

by RileyRiot



Series: Jay Is Such A Naughty Girl [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Caught, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, always a girl! Jason Todd, girl Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dick caught Jay being a naughty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I've been obsessed with reading girl Jay fics and wanted to give it a shot myself. This is pure trash, but I liked writing it, so hopefully you enjoy it too.

The first time Dick caught her he’d come home on a whim, deciding to trade in a weekend of cereal and microwave cuisines for whatever homemade deliciousness Alfred decided to make. He got to mansion around mid-afternoon to find Bruce was still at the office and Al was out shopping for dinner, so after helping himself to some leftover Dick headed upstairs to his old room to change for a quick workout –so he wouldn’t feel too guilty for crashing after stuffing his face later.

As he got closer to the to the top of the stairs his ears began to pick up on what sounded like moaning –very erotic moaning, and whimpering coming from Jay’s room. He was racing to investigating the situation before giving it much of a second thought. To his surprise he found the second Robin on her bed with her school uniform skirt pushed up over her hips, shirt unbuttoned with the cups of her bra pushed down, and her fingers shoved down the front of her yellow panties. Dick’s mouth flew open and his pants became extremely tight upon seeing his replacement laid out like that before him.

He knew he should close the door an walk away, but the sounds she made and the way her perfect little tits bounced up and down as she thrust her hips up into her palm made that impossible.

“Shouldn’t you close the door if you’re going to do that? Dick asked a huskily, as he entered the room.

“Oh hey, Dick. I didn’t see you there.” Jay didn’t seem all that surprise to see him, nor did she stop what she was doing.

“That didn’t answer my question,” Dick tried to keep his cool, but there was no denying the physical effects seeing her like that were having on him.

“I guess you’re right, but I always leave it open.” Jay shrugged as she kept working her finger inside her panties.

How could she be so casual about it? He was right there and the tent in his pants was pretty obvious. He needed to leave. Dick turned to go, but stopped before crossing over to the other side of the threshold and looked back at Jay.

“Why do you always leave it open…when you do this I mean?” For some reason he had to know.

Jay seem to give it a little thought before saying “Because I’m always hoping someone will catch me and come help me out,” she said in a teasing tone before slipping her fingers from her panties and bringing them up to her mouth.

Dick bit back a groan as he watched her suck her own juices off her fingers before slipping them back inside her cute little yellow panties. This was not happening.

“Will you help me, Dickie?” She asked almost too sweetly to resist.

“No,” Dick said after considering it for far too long. “It wouldn’t be right. This kind of behavior isn’t befitting for a Robin. What if Bruce or Tim had caught you?”

Jay moaned like Dick had said something sexual. “Then maybe one of them would help me.”

The idea of either of them touching her instantly pissed Dick off.

“Bruce’s fingers are really thick…they’d probably make me come in two seconds,” Jay continued to tease.

“Jay, stop it,” Dick growled.

“Or what? You going to punish me, Dickie?”

That’s exactly what Dick wanted to do, but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right.

“Tim’s fingers are pretty long though, so he’d probably be able reach my – Oh, fuck,” Jay cried out as the front of her panties got wetter.

Dick had had enough. He slammed the door close before walking over and getting between’s Jay’s legs. He ripped the yellow cloth from her body and replaced her slick fingers with his own.

“Is this what you want, Jay?”

“Yes, yes,” she cried out as she moved her hands up to her perky little teenage breasts and began to massage and pluck at the nipples.

“You want my fingers shoved up your pussy like a little slut.”

“Yes, Dickie. Fuck my slutty little pussy.”

Jay ground her pussy down onto Dick’s fingers in time with his thrusts. God, she was so wet; her juices were running down his wrist. Dick’s cock had never been this just from fingering a girl, but he knew Jay was no ordinary girl from the minute Bruce had brought her home. Dick had ignored his draw to the younger Robin for sometime and even then, despite the overwhelming need to do so Dick refused to touch his cock. He wouldn’t do that while he was with her. It was wrong. He tried to rationalize that if he kept the focus off himself then maybe it wouldn’t be _too_ wrong…whatever the hell that meant.

So, he just kept slamming his fingers into her tight little hole until she convulsed around him. After Jay came down from her orgasm Dick pulled his fingers from her and sucked them clean before leaving and going to his room. Once there he _did_ close _and_ lock his door before he jerked off and sprayed cum all over the yellow panties he’d stuffed into his jean pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't just stop here....even though I really should.
> 
>  
> 
> More to come(pun intended)


End file.
